


Asahanada

by Milana16



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tsukihana Kagura AU, also I'm still slayed by Eichi's bd art my brain doesn't work normally, asahana team origin story?, inaccurate dance descriptions, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: Asahanada is the land of clear, flowing water.It is to nobody surprise that their core Flower Dancers meet while the Dragon blessing flows through their land.
Relationships: Horimiya Eichi & Izumi Shuu & Kuga Ichiru & Kuga Issei, Horimiya Eichi/Izumi Shuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Asahanada

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro: *has Tsukihana Kagura stages for Alive, prepares them for Tsukiuta*  
> Me: So, let us write about SQ Tsukihana Kagura! It's not like we have like, one (1) material to refer to!  
> (Also, my brain STILL cannot comprehend Satsuki-sensei doing THAT for Eichi's birthday art, I mean it's?? Perfection??)

He should be dancing for the Great Dragon.

That’s the destiny of everyone dancing in Asahanada, but, he doesn’t know the steps, doesn’t feel the traditional moves teachers show and men and women of these lands follow.

Even though it’s his land, he doesn’t understand its dance.

So, he wanders, searches, and creates something in honor of the Dragon, yet not nearly as completely stiff as the steps taught in dance schools spread all over the country.

School's steps are even and unchanging, like the courses of their rivers, but his dance is more light, more fickle, like the rain that blesses them, allowing their crops to flourish, and their people not to starve. He’s thankful for that rain, so he never bothers to change his dance.

It’s also raining when he finds a dancer of equal charm to him, yet holding all the virtues of the Asahanada dance he never quite understood. In that dance though, he could see them, he could understand them.

He falls in love.

As it turns out, he is not the only one.

The one who was brought up with great care, the one titled ‘child of the Dragon God’, understands his dance. Realizes it’s meant to praise the Dragon God by praising the rain it sends down for them, and finds it charming. And then, invites him to dance together.

Those who see them realize they are compatible. That where the Izumi household’s heir lets the flow of the Dragon God flow, Eichi’s dance trickles softly, like the droplets falling onto surface of the river during a spring shower. And with that, they become a pair.

Sure, people talk. About unnecessary promotion of a young priest. About the influence he can gain over the child of the Dragon. But, Asahanada is a peaceful country of flowing water, and as such, their people let go of jealousy and grudges easily, let them wash away in a sun shower, leaving only smiles and music behind. Eichi is accepted as Shu’s dance partner, and friendship, admiration and care from both sides grow over time into affection and love that is not proclaimed to outside, unless it’s in dance. But, only those well-versed in the art of dance can read the underlying message, hidden under the prayer to the God watching over them.

It’s not like they needed anybody but each other realize it, either, so, it worked. Whispers carried in the night air, and tender touches as they help each other with their dance clothes cannot betray them, the closeness is expected of partner dancers, even more from the priests offering a prayer to the kind God. And so, their days pass, like the water in the river, from one Flower Festival to the other, their presence always there, but never among the dancers as elders decide, they will let the child of the Dragon God join the competition for Flower King’s crown only when he has appropriate entourage to join with them.

Shu doesn’t mind, the Festivals are still a chance to meet Shiki, meet Takaaki, meet Roa and Rei, and so, Eichi doesn’t mind either.

But, one day, the Dragon finally makes the flow of their life cross with the flow of fitting entourage, and Eichi cannot be happier, for either of them. The people meant to assist Shu in his prayers are pair of twins, dances as different as they are harmonious.

The flower dancers chosen by the Dragon God almost always come in the rain, they will realize only after the meeting.

*

‘Issei, what did you wish for?’ Ichiru asks, as they slowly leave the temple.

His twin smiles, catching his hand, preventing them from being split by the crowd.

‘The same you wished for.’

To pass the exam. To have a chance to present their dance to the high priests of the Dragon God. To be selected together, as the future flower dancers, representing Asahanada, like their father once did.

They take their time, walking out, soaking in the tranquil mood of the holy space, not noticing slight darkening of the skies above their heads. It wasn’t unusual at this time of the year, and besides, even if it did rain, they lived on the outskirts. They would get wet anyway, on the way home.

Ichiru stops abruptly.

‘Do you hear that?’

Issei tilts his head, before turning in the same direction Ichiru did. Their mother was a musician, so they grew up sensitive to the surrounding sounds, and this one was especially precious. A simple melody that their father insisted to use as their background music when they learned to dance for the great Dragon, soothing and holy, and yet powerful. Where they trained it with their mother’s harp as only accompaniment, here, a small orchestra was obviously assembled to support it, support the melody that would lead the prayer towards the God...

They follow its quiet invitation. It wasn’t like they were doing anything against the rules by exploring the premises of the temple, right?

What greets them first is a summer shower, the warm droplets falling over them so softly they almost don’t notice it.

Then, they see the dancers, and they really stop feeling anything that isn’t connected to the view in front of them.

The powerful yet graceful motions, the fan opening and closing in time with the steady beat of the music, and the basics they also knew, polished beyond what they thought possible, becoming water current in human form.

Another one, light on his feet, almost playful, even, mask on his face, prancing around like the god’s fox his attribute represented, yet still translating the sensation of water falling on a surface of the earth through his movements.

Together, they are the river and the rain, the sea and the wave, lake and the mist, beautiful separately, mesmerizing together.

Twins don’t realize they hold their breaths, until the dance, the performance, and the prayer ends, and the dancers freeze, mask halfway off and fan spread and pressed to a chest in a ceremonial garb.

And then, two pairs of eyes look at them, and Issei doesn’t know if he wants to clap, bow and apologize, or run away. So, he stays the way he was, staring back at the Child of the Dragon and his dance partner.

Both of whom smile at the two of them, even as apparently, most of priests only now notice their presence.

Issei makes up his mind. He grasps at Ichiru’s hand, and bows shortly, tugging at his brother to do the same. Although the two dancers didn’t seem bothered by them watching at all, the other adults created the air like they didn’t belong there. He was good at reading those signals, and so-

‘Wait, please.’

Deep voice. Warmth. Power. Flow.

Everything his dance was, was also part of that voice. Issei straightens slowly. Then flinches in surprise, as a droplet from his hair falls onto his shoulder.

When did they become wet?

A chuckle.

‘It seems the Dragon blessed you without us even noticing.’ the man folds his fan, and accepts his partner’s hand, helping him to stand up. ‘Getting caught in a summer shower on this temple’s ground is always a sign of fortune, you know.’

Issei nods, not really sure how to address possibly most important person in the whole of Asahanada.

‘Oh, you two look really alike! Are you twins?’

The one to break the uncomfortable stare down is the partner, the possessor of the Fox Mask. With his attribute off of his face, he was just a friendly looking brunet, with green eyes speaking of kindness.

‘Isn’t that obvious?’ Ichiru mutters, and Issei hushes him quickly, but the man hears it and laughs.

‘Right, right! Sorry, it’s just an unusual meeting! Most pilgrims don’t hear the sound of the Pale Blue River...’

Issei blinks. Really?

‘Is that possible?’ Ichiru asks out loud, and the man nods.

‘It is. Look around,’ he spreads his arms to showcase the inner courtyard. ‘While the acoustics inside are just fine, very little sound gets out.’

‘Is that so...’ Issei risks a look around himself.

How come they didn’t even realize they were on such a shallow pathway between two tall pavilions? And how he didn’t notice the path from white grovel changing to hardened dirt, that made most of the dancing stages in Asahanada? They really had to be mesmerized.

‘Uhm...’ he starts, then promptly freezes, as he’s met with pale blue staring at him in mute curiosity.

The steps of child of the Dragon were so light he didn’t even notice him approaching...

Older man carefully extends his hand to catch a droplet of water falling from Issei’s bangs. His face changes expression to a more contemplative one.

‘Children blessed by the Dragon god, who found the way to the ritual... you two must be dancers.’

Issei blinks.

‘H-How- I mean, we are but apprentices still.’ he answers, but the man in front of him smiles, as if he got the exact answer he wished for.

‘Then, will you dance with me?’

Issei blinks. Ichiru blinks.

‘Huh?’ they chorus.

‘S-Shu! That’s too abrupt, also, completely out of nowhere! Don’t drop something like that three words into conversation!’ the partner cries out, also moving towards them, and gently pushing at the other man to put distance between them. He turns to the twins. ‘I’m sorry, he always gets like that after the prayer.’

‘It’s not a problem.’

Issei blinks. Then looks down, as if he could see the mouth using his voice to say something as casual as that, to the two men who go to the Flower Festival every time it happens, who are tasked with dancing and singing for their whole country’s God. There’s no way he’s said it.

Is there?

‘It was amazing dance! Uh, I mean, prayer! I mean, both!’ Ichiru adds, and Issei feels his knees go weak.

They were really chatting like that? With son of the God and his partner? Really?

‘Well, thank you for that.’ brunet chuckles, visibly pleased with sincere compliment. ‘Okay, it’s a bit awkward to ask it now, but, who are you? I’m Eichi, Horimiya Eichi, and this is Shu, although judging by your reaction, you’ve realized that.’

‘Ah, right.’ Ichiru turns to him questioningly, and Issei nods. That was their chance to fix tone of this whole situation.

‘Kuga Issei.’

‘Kuga Ichiru.’

‘It’s a pleasure to be met with your graces.’ they chorus that once again, taking a bow in the exact same tempo, a simple movement their father ingrained into them at the very beginning of their training.

‘Woah~ now I can also definitely see you’re dancers.’ says Eichi with tone of pleased surprise. ‘Not that I doubted Shu’s prediction... he can read people even before they move. Although that’s the first time he expressed such intense interest in somebody’s dance, even before seeing it.’

Issei and Ichiru straighten slowly.

‘I was curious about your dance as well?’ Shu says, and his partner flushes slightly, although it could pass for a residue of the dance prayer he performed recently... probably. ‘I’m curious about all dances that are brought in front of me.’

And Issei realizes, Shu was right in his choice of words; they were lured in with the music that only ears as trained as theirs could hear, and then marked by the rain - everything around them was dry, they watched the prayer from the very border of the area hit with summer shower, and even when he risked looking behind himself, the path they went through was covered. If they stood even three steps further back, or further front, they would not be caught in the rain... wouldn’t be marked by the Dragon God.

The adults in front of them finished their soft banter, before turning to them.

‘So. Will you dance for us now?’

‘S-Shu-sama, your grace, that’s a bit of an...’ starts the older priest, but Shu looks at him with a smile.

‘We have everything prepared anyway, since we just finished the ceremony. Although we have no training pro-’

‘We dance with none, your grace.’ Issei says, before he can even realize. ‘Ah...’

‘Then, that’s not a problem.’ Shu turns back to him. ‘You two hoped for a chance to be seen anyway, isn’t that right?’

‘How in the... also premonition?’ Ichiru asks, while Issei just nods his head. Shu chuckles.

‘That, too, but also, Eichi mentioned to me that it’s the exam season just recently. Promising adepts of the schools always visit this temple before their attempts at it.’ he answers. ‘And you two seem to be of age for the class where you make your first attempt. Am I wrong?’

‘No, everything... almost everything is as you say.’ Issei answers softly, and Shu curiously tilts his head. ‘We don’t belong to any school, but we were... we did pray for the successful results.’

It’s not embarrassing to admit that, because they’re in Asahanada. People here pray for everything. It’s almost like a form of meditation, a way of clearing their mind, and while Ichiru and Issei preferred to pray through movement, they accepted the more classical form as well.

Shu nods slowly, but one of the priests huffs.

‘The classics taughs in school cannot be replaced with any form of home-studying.’

‘Not everybody dances with basics in mind, though.’ Eichi says, and priest has no answer to that, at least not the one that wouldn’t look like offending Shu’s dance partner. ‘And besides, is it alright to judge the dance before even seeing it?’

‘It's like judging the crops before putting the seedlings in the water.’ Issei and Ichiru chorus the simple wisdom on autopilot. It’s hard not to, when they hear it almost everyday...

And it makes Eich and Shu, as well as some other priests, chuckle.

‘Izumi-sama just finished the prayer for our safety and fortune.’ says eldest woman in the courtyard from the square reserved for musicians, leaning against her instrument. ‘Isn’t it alright to fulfill his whim? It’s not like we lose anything by watching one more dance.’

‘Those are sacred grounds!’ protests another priest. ‘Letting untrained-’

‘Asahanada is sacred all over, though.’ Shu points out. ‘Any being born on it is just as precious. And any dance as worthwhile. Especially since the Dragon also seemed interested in them?’

He points to where Eichi has procured two cloths, offering them to Issei and Ichiru to wipe themselves.

‘Even if it’s blessed rain, you won’t be able to dance to anybody’s satisfaction while sick.’ he says with a smile, and Issei feels himself answering the expression once more. It almost felt like a waste, that this expressive face was covered during the dance...

He recalls the performance from a bit ago and... no, okay. Even without his face visible for most part, Eichi’s dance was incredibly expressive. And as for affecting... well, they didn’t realize where they were until it didn’t end, so.

It was definitely affecting audience enough.

‘The only reason I can see for the twins over here not dancing for us, is them not willing to.’ Shu continues, before turning towards them. ‘That isn’t the case, right?’

They weren’t warmed up. Didn’t discuss the choreography, never rehearsed with those musicians. Their hair was tied into simple ponytails with the brown strings instead of decorative ribbons. They wore their daily clothes, the better kind, from dark blue fabric, used for temple visits, but nowhere near as decorative as the usual Kagura garments, even the ones people around them wore.

‘Refusing that request would be turning down blessing of the Dragon.’ Ichiru answers, turning to Issei. ‘Right?’

Issei smiles. Ichiru also realized, that this was actually exactly what they prayed for just moments ago.

‘Right.’ he looks up at Shu. ‘Please allow us to dance for you.’

‘I’d love to see it.’ Shu answers, corners of his eyes crinkling, and for a second Issei can almost see dragon scales surrounding the blue pools of fondness, directed at them.

They move to the centre of the courtyard, while Shu and Eichi sit in the middle of the engawa, from where they had the best view on all of the scene.

Issei looks at Ichiru, Ichiru looks at Issei. They step closer to each other, and raise their hands at the same moment, making their fingertips touch. They hear a murmur going around the courtyard, for a second, before there's three sharp sounds, marking the start of the dance, and then the music flows. They move apart in perfect harmony.

They didn’t use props, weren’t in their dance garments, didn’t even look like dance trainees, considering reactions of the priests. And that meant, the only thing they had, the only thing that could win their audience over, was their dance, their movements.

Moon Reflection on The Lake Surface was the fampous dance requiring perfect union of the dancers, one representing the moon, the other it’s lake mirror. However, if there was one thing they were confident in, it was the knowledge of each other. It went beyond what other dancers had, because they didn’t only dance together - they lived together, grew together, learned together. Were even born together.

And the comfort that closeness brings is the reason why their dances were so different. One, powerful and energetic, the other precise and elegant. Despite those oppositions, they could create the harmony when dancing together, and that was what this dance was about.

Light and shadow. Power and precision. Moon and its water reflection.

The melody is known to any musician in their country, a harmony of two parts responding to each other, but this dance was taught only to the most advanced pairs of dancers. Even they were allowed to start to practice it only when they were twelve, almost nine years after they started dancing. And yet now, four years later, they knew all of it, and all of each other strengths and weaknesses that showed when dancing it.

And so, Ichiru knew to make a wider step to cover for Issei’s too stiff shoulder when they rotated around each other, and Issei knew to move just a bit further away to make sure Ichiru’s too energetic swipe of an arm doesn’t catch in his side.

They are each other’s reflection, but also each other’s complimentary part. They know it’s not how the dance works, normally, but.

Theirs did.

In a way, this one was also a prayer. A thanks they carried within themselves at all time, for allowing them to be born, safe and sound and _together_ , but also a small thanks for listening to their recent prayer, coupled with the amusement of the form the Dragon decided to fulfill their wish - their God seemed to have a sense of humor...

They end the dance in the position reverse to their starting one, backs touching, hands extended in opposite directions, freezing at exactly the same height. They’re holding it for three beats more after the music stops, before simultaneously exhaling and lowering their hands, before once again turning to where Shu and Eichi, together with most of the priests sat, and bowing.

This time they do not straighten, because they await judgement.

And, part of Issei already can feel, it will be harsh.

‘A novice’s dance.’

‘Stiff shoulders, poorly masked.’

‘Unmatched energy, clearly showing.’

Somehow, as the priests throw one of their flaws after another at them, Issei doesn’t feel worked up, or humiliated, and he can feel neither does Ichiru. Despite his usual temper, his twin kept his head low, quietly accepting the critique, and Issei wonders why.

He understand once final two voices speak up.

‘But, despite all that, I enjoyed it.’ Eichi says. ‘It was entertaining to watch.’

‘And the dance had a potential to grow.’ Shu adds. ‘Raise your heads, both of you. Why this dance?’

Issei looks at Ichiru, Ichiru looks at Issei.

They smile.

‘Because it shows what we are.’ they chorus, and Shu chuckles.

‘That, it definitely does.’ he says, standing up. ‘I believe your father retired to the outskirts of the city with his wife - I never had a chance to see him on a Festival, but my older friends from other countries mentioned your surname.’

‘I-Is that so...’

‘Indeed. Which leads me to another point.’ Shu tilts his head. ‘Would you like to live here?’

Literally everyone in the courtyard can just stare at him, until Eichi doesn’t break the stunned silence.

‘Uhhh, Shu- care to explain where it even came from? Because I kind of don’t follow your logic, and you know what it means, usually.’

‘Hm?’ Shu looks around himself, then at the still speechless twins in front of him. ‘You mean it wasn’t obvious?’

‘No, it was not.’ twins and Eichi chorus that, before younger dancers flush, while Shu’s partner just grins at them.

Shu chuckles.

‘Isn’t your home far away?’ he asks the twins. ‘Your father moved away to contemplate and polish his techniques through deeper connection with the music your... I presume mother, created, but that means, the two of you must travel quite far to get to here, while not having the comfort of staying at the inns, since your home is still a walking distance away.’

‘Well...’ Issei hesitates, before nodding. ‘That is true. But...’

‘The exam takes place in the hall on the other side of the complex.’ Shu continues. ‘And there are empty rooms in the wing Eichi lives in. So, since you’re candidates, it would make sense for you to want to move in closer.’

‘However, I’m sure we’re not the only ones in that situation.’ Issei protests. ‘It would be favorable treatment for no reason... wouldn’t it?’

‘While the first part is true, the second is not.’ Shu instantly answers, catching attention of even the visibly displeased priests.

‘Do you have the reason for this act, Izumi-sama?’

Shu sighs.

‘The Dragon blessing fell upon the two.’ he points out, and Issei and Ichiru unconsciously look towards the abandoned towels. ‘They heard the call of our prayer. And, they seem to already get on well with Eichi, which... well, isn’t rare, but. Usually doesn’t happen _this_ quickly.’

‘They also seem to catch on how to react to you, which is definitely much rarer.’ Eichi points out with a smile. ‘Plus, you liked their dance. You thought it has a chance of matching yours.’

‘Well, that’s also true.’ Shu nods, and the elderly lady, who accompanied his and then twins' dance, nods slowly.

‘It’s true it felt nostalgic, accompanying them...’ she muses, and Shu turns to her. ‘Your steps were similar when you were younger.’

One of the priests, this one wearing a tall hat from under which silver fringe could be shown, sighs heavily.

‘Can’t you start from that?’ he asks, and Shu smiles, sheepish.

‘I thought it was obvious.’

‘Right.’ priest doesn’t comment further, instead looking at Issei and Ichiru. ‘You still will have to pass the exam.’

‘Of course.’ Issei nods.

‘That goes without saying!’ Ichiru adds, and it apparently gains them approval of the priest, for he nods.

‘Then, I also agree. Which leaves last obstacle.’ he says, and something like a shadow of a smile plays on his lips. ‘Perhaps we should inform your parents?’

*

Eichi moves around the garden, humming softly, even as he gathers flowers for decorating the main temple. He looks fondly at the patch of brown dirt in the corner - narcissuses will bloom in time only for the spring equinox celebrations, but that didn’t mean Eichi didn’t look forward to having bright flowers surrounding him as he and Shu will dance their gratitude for the Dragon to let the day once more be the equal of the night.

A lot of people frowned at first, when they were selected to be a pair to dance it. The role of the rabbit, a night representative, submitting to the Dragon, representative of day, was oftentimes interpreted in theological texts as romantic connection, but.

It was hard to find another dancer that wouldn’t become overwhelmed by Shu’s aura, and with Eichi and Shu’s dances matching to impeccable levels, protests were washed away, as anything unpleasant was, in Asahanada.

Although longer hair he needed to grow out for the dance were always a bit of a problem. But then again-

Arms wrap around his waist, and Eichi squeaks.

‘S-Shu!’ he still turns in the embrace, mindful of the flowers in his hands. His not-only-dance partner smiles at him fondly.

‘You know you don’t have to choose them personally.’ he picks bouquet of small blue flowers. ‘Even if they fit you.’

‘Can you stop with those in public? Head priest might have gotten used to your choice, but those under him still don’t like me.’ even as he says that, Eichi leans his head carefully, to make it easier for Shu to put the flowers behind his ear.

Forget-me-nots.

‘They also better get used. Kanna-sama adores you.’ Shu returns, before picking some of the flowers from Eichi. They had to deliver them to the decoration workshop where they will be preserved to keep their appearance throughout the ceremony. ‘For a reason, too. She also loves Issei and Ichiru, and while the two are still getting used to the temple, they definitely are used to you, already.’

Shu hums, looking around the garden, then at the flowers between them.

‘Could it be that you personally choose the flowers because it’s their first time dancing with us?’

‘How did you figure it out?!’ Eichi almost whines, and Shu smiles. He traces one of the reddish carnations, that just so happen to be quite close to Eichi’s chest. His partner does his best not to blush; they didn’t have a lot time to spend together, much less alone, with preparation for the first ceremony with new dancers that passed the exam and evaluation following it...

Oh well, they’ll make it up tonight, first during the dance, and then later, during the private meditation time.

‘You rarely choose red flowers when it’s just us. Ichiru feels a bit like red, doesn’t he?’

‘So, you’ve noticed it as well.’ Eichi answers, making just a small step closer to Shu. The fact tonight will be theirs to dance away doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to be close _now_. ‘Issei is more like you, though. Calm, deep water, absorbing whatever you teach him.’

‘They were really a blessing from the Dragon.’ Shu says, even as they move in the direction of the workshop. ‘I’m glad they were the ones to join us.’

‘Me, too.’

The worry about new, better partner for Shu arriving wasn’t something he felt often, but well, he was only human, while Shu was practically a God’s child in the eyes of Asahanada. Eichi knew dance wasn’t everything that joined them together, but he still loved this part of their connection. The ability to talk with just their bodies, without exchanging any words, or braiding the words into a song, for everyone to hear and appreciate, yet only for them to understand the depth of the emotions behind it...

With Issei and Ichiru arriving, this worry evaporated. Not because they weren’t better than Eichi - well, they weren’t yet, but. Issei’s precision and ability to remember the steps terrified even most advanced instructors, while Ichiru’s energy almost matched Shu’s overwhelming aura. With time, the two will eventually overcome Eichi in skill, but that was alright; because different to his worry, twins’ dances weren’t connected only with Shu. They tangled with each other, stronger than anybody else could, but also connected with both of them, with Eichi _and_ Shu. Their prayers were easy to read to Eichi because of that, and judging by the question he got from Issei one day after the practice all four of them took part in, twins also could read their dance and were completely fine with what they saw in it.

Eichi was looking forward to what kind of performance all four of them will be able to pull off...

‘Ah, Shu, wait!’

‘What is it?’ Shu asks, turning to him, as Eichi rushes to one of the ladders in the garden. ‘Did you forgot about a flower for-’

‘Close, but not entirely.’ Eichi chuckles, before rushing back to Shu’s side. ‘Stay still for a bit.’

Yep. As he expected, blue wisteria looked good on Shu. Well, he was like a nobility for them all... precious, beloved nobility.

‘Eichi?’

‘They should add it to your spring costume, it fits you so well!’ Eichi takes a step back, and admires his work - admittedly, a bit muddled up by the fact Shu was already holding a bunch of flowers in his hands. And now, he smiles, before reaching down to the flower Eichi tucked behind his obi.

‘In that case, they should add it to yours as well.’

‘Shu!’ Eichi whines, as his partner attaches second blue flower next to his collar, but Shu just chuckles.

‘You’re beautiful with any flower on you, but yes... it is really satisfactory for you to wear _mine_.’

With that, Eichi is sure, the carnation in his arms isn’t the reddest element in their surroundings anymore.

‘Shu, seriously-’

‘Now, shall we get these to the workshop? I don’t want your work to go to waste.’ Shu turns, as if nothing happened. After few steps, he turns back. ‘Eichi?’

Well, whatever. He should go with the flow, like everything in that country goes.

‘I love you, Shu.’

Child of the Dragon’s eyes widen, before softening.

‘I love you too, Eichi.’

And the Dragon above them rejoices.

**Author's Note:**

> There might have been a scene I added purely because of the art, yes.  
> (meditation, huh)  
> Seriously, tho, what did I just write?  
> Also, my brain @ last scene: aren't half of the flowers you mention blooming times' in spring, while it's early autumn in universe rn?  
> Me:...fantasy garden ftw?  
> (Forget me nots mean "eternal love". Wisteria has a connection to nobility and also to Kachofuugetsu outfits for both Shu and Eichi. Yes, I choose them on purpose)  
> Anyway, it's still 15th for me, so again, happy birthday, Eichi!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
